Purgatory Love
by B. Jeepers
Summary: What will happen to Jack when he becomes involved with a biker gang member?
1. Chapter 1

PURGATORY LOVE

A/N: This seven-chapter is a story about Jack in an abusive relationship. It contains descriptions of physical and verbal cruelty. It takes place between when Grace left Will to get back with Leo and when Jack inherited Beverley's estate. Will is in it, but Grace and Karen aren't. Grace is living with Leo and caring for newborn Leila. Karen is busy with her divorce from Stan. Will and Vince are living together, but haven't yet adopted Ben.

Chapter 1

"I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love with a wonderful guy." Jack sang one of his favorite show tunes as he breezed into Will's apartment one morning.

"Hold it down, Horatio Hornblower. Vince is working the night shift this week. He just _maybe_ trying to sleep…" Will mildly scolded, then added sarcastically, "Who is it with this hour?"

"Oh, Will," Jack responded obliviously. "I've found true love at last. This one's a keeper for sure."

"Only if you have him wrapped in cellophane and stashed in your freezer," Will continued to tease.

"You think you could be happy for me for once, Truman," Jack said huffily.

"Yes, I am thinking about it," Will began in his lecturing tone. "Let's see, in the last week it's been Todd, Frank, Bill, Dave, Lindy, Bobby, Ed, George, Evan, Kirk, Conrad and Woody."

"Ah, yes…Woody," Jack sighed getting that far-away look in his eyes. "And I know where he got that nickname!"

Will smiled to himself and wondered how long this new love interest of Jack's would last and asked, "Well, what's this one's name?"

"Jared Jarvis, my big brawny strong bear. He's in a biker group, Purgatory's Pimps." Jack added as he pulled a photograph from his pocket and showed it to Will. "I met him at the Boy Bar last night. He's the one on the left," Jack said pointing to the picture.

"Are you gonna go out biking with him?" Will incredulously asked as he stared at the photo of a large muscular man with a red bandana, leather vest over a black lady killer and sporting a mullet hair style with a Fu Manchu mustache and goatee. Beside him were two other tough-looking men. Will formed a mental image of his friend astraddle a huge Harley, dressed in black leather, in the company of this seemly incongruous other person. He looked tough, but gay? Well, he had always heard the proverb that opposites attract.

"Yeah, he's gonna get me a sidecar so I can go with him. Isn't it wonderful, Will?" Jack enthused, jumping around and clapping his hands together. "I'm moving in with him tomorrow - into his apartment on the East Side. "

Will stopped in his tracks at this bombshell announcement. "Moving in. With a guy you just met? Someone about whose background you know absolutely nothing about? Jack, step back…take a deep breath. Is this something you really want to do?" Will desperately tried to keep Jack from making a fool of himself again for about the umpteenth time.

"But I love him," Jack whined in his little boy voice; one of his stock replies.

Will shrugged. If Jack wanted to go off chasing some gang biker, he couldn't stop him. After all, Jack was an adult, although Will often doubted that. He glanced at his watch and realized he'd have to hurry to be at work on time. Jack shenanigans had made him late added to the fact that he still wasn't convinced this was a match made in heaven. As it turned out, it was a match made in purgatory.

_to be continued... _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Dis is it," Jared grunted as he opened the door to his apartment and let Jack enter. Jack was almost six feet tall, but slim. Jared was well over six feet and burly. The flat was laid out similar to Will's, but there the resemblance ended. The place was a pigsty. Empty beer cans and liquor bottles were scattered everywhere as well as adult magazines, newspapers, half-eaten food scraps and other paraphernalia.

"Uh…it's a little messy," Jack timidly offered his immediate reaction.

"You don' like it?" Jared growled, turning around suddenly and glaring at Jack.

"Well, I'm sure it would be fine if it were tidied up a little." Jack quickly added. "When are the cleaners coming?"

"Cleaners?" Jared snorted. "Dere ain't no cleaners. If da mess bothers ya, why don'cha clean it up?" Jared reached on the sofa and tossed Jack a filthy rag, then turned and clicked on the TV as he let out a long sigh and settled on the sofa to watch.

Jack just stood in the middle of the apartment stunned. He looked at Jared, who by now was absorbed in some talk show, then back at the dirty cloth, then back at Jared. Sighing, he thought he's better get to work. After a few hours, Jack stood back and looked at the result of his efforts. He was definitely making headway. Jared hadn't spoken or acknowledged Jack's presence since. Suddenly the TV clicked off. Jared turned his head and barked, "Where's dinner?"

"Well…uh…I've been busy cleaning. Don't you think I did a good job, Jare?" Jack asked seeking approval.

"What!' Jared snarled, "No food?"

"I thought we'd be going out for dinner," a confused Jack replied.

"Listen. I brought ya here ta see ta my needs. ALL my needs. Understan', squirt?"

Jack immediately saw where this was going and didn't like it one bit. What he had thought was going to be a long-term relationship was quickly turning sour, as had all his other ones. Will was right again.

"I am _not_ your housekeeper, but I _am_ outta _here_," Jack snapped and spun around walking quickly towards the door. Jared sprang from the sofa and in an instant, positioned himself between Jack and the door.

"Your not goin' anywhere, twink," the larger man hissed. "Now get in dat kitchen an' start cookin'."

"Make me," Jack challenged placing his hands defiantly on his hips. That was the last thing he remembered.

_ to be continued... _


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This must be a pretty mediocre story - no reviews yet? How do I can I tell if you're liking it or not?

Chapter 3

Jack's eyes fluttered open. The apartment was quiet. Groaning, he sat up. He was aware that his face throbbing and he felt dizzy. He slowly stood and made his way to the lavatory. He splashed some cool water on his face and patted it dry, but the left side of his face was still sore. He looked in the mirror and gasped. There was a large purple bruise on his cheek. Jack had had enough. He started towards the door again thinking how he was going to hide the mark to keep Will from his ceaseless taunting. Jack thought he'd just explain it as a love hickey, but when he turned the knob, found the door locked. He looked for the latch to open it, but there was none. It was a deadbolt that could only be opened with a key that Jared wore on a gold chain around his neck. He was locked in. He then looked around for a phone. He'd have to swallow his pride and call Will to come and bail him out of trouble again. However, it soon became apparent that there was no phone in the flat. Desperate, he looked towards the window. Jared's flat was on the fourth floor, maybe he could use the fire escape. Jack had the window about half-way open when the sound of a key rasped in the apartment door. Jared entered and immediately surmised what was happening. Tossing his parcels on the table, Jared lunged at Jack before he could get out of the way and threw him back towards the center of the apartment. Jack hit the floor on his left shoulder and felt a sharp pain shoot down his arm. He winced as Jared grabbed him up and shook him.

"Jus' where d'ya think you're goin'?" Jared demanded.

Jack was paralyzed with pain and fright at the man he thought so loving and protective had now become a raging maniac.

"I think ya jus' wanted some fresh air. Is dat what ya wanted?" Jared hissed.

Jack could only nod in the affirmative.

"Well, I don' see any harm in dat," Jared said speaking more calmly. Then suddenly roared, "I can arrange ta let ya have some fresh air!" as he propelled Jack towards the window.

_to be continued _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was mid-March. The nights were fairly cold in Manhattan. Not freezing, but cool and damp enough to be uncomfortable for anyone outside without a coat or jacket.

From the landing on the fire escape, Jack watched Jared enjoying an order of Chinese take-out through the locked window. He shivered. His stomach growled from hunger, but it didn't look as if Jared was going to share any of his dinner with Jack. He looked down to the ground four stories below. The escape was in such disrepair that the bottom had broken off between the first and second story.

"Fantastic," Jack thought. "That would be great trying to get down that way. It'd be just my luck to sprain an ankle, dislocate a knee or break a leg. That'd be the least of my problems when Jared found me."

Jack was cold, hungry, in pain and miserable. He ineffectually huddled attempting to keep warm assuming that when Jared was done eating, he would let him back inside. Finally Jared finished his meal, belched and threw the containers on the floor; the floor that a few hours ago Jack had so painstakingly cleaned. Jared stretched and yawned. He walked over to the light switch and, grinning haughtily in the direction of the window, clicked it off. "HE GOING TO LEAVE ME OUT HERE ALL NIGHT!" Jack thought panicky to himself. He couldn't climb down the fire escape without risking serious injury and if he broke the window, Jared would be very angry and probably take it out on him. He hunched up as best he could and prepared for a long cold night.

The next thing he knew, he was being pulled roughly back into the apartment and shoved to the floor. Jack couldn't stand up right away. He was shivering uncontrollably.

"Get cookin' breakfast, jerk, unless ya wanna find your ass back out on dat balcony!" Jared commanded.

Jack was close to tears now. How could he manage to escape this lunatic when the door only unlocked from the outside and the only other way out was not an option? He slowly stood and with a shudder limped towards the kitchenette as Jared headed in the direction of the lavatory. Jack coughed hoarsely. "Great, now I've caught a cold," he whined to himself. Maybe the warmth of the stove would take the chill off. Jack first rummaged in the fridge to see what was available. There wasn't much in it but a six-pack of beer with 2 missing cans, but Jack didn't consider beer as breakfast. But there was an egg carton with 2 eggs left in it and a bag of bread with 3 slices still there. Jack would have to make do with that. He made toast and scrambled eggs. As Jared emerged from the bathroom, Jack placed the plate of food on the table. Jared glared at the meal.

"Wha's dis shit?" Jared rumbled.

"Scrambled eggs and toast," Jack replied timorously, coughing again.

Jared reached towards the plate, then suddenly grabbed it and hurled it onto the floor. Shards of china and gobs of food flew everywhere. Jack was aghast.

"Is dat wha' ya call a breakfast, pudknocker?" Jared breathed threateningly.

Jack cringed expecting another battering but managed to respond, "That's all there was."

Jared strode to the refrigerator and yanked open the door. "Guess I'll have ta get sumptin' out again. Need ta go shoppin' too," he muttered. "Now I'm goin' out again, so clean up dis mess before I get back, if ya know what's good for ya," he threatened as he strode out the door. Jack heard the sound of the key in the lock that made him a prisoner again.

Jack was still feeling cold. Intermittent shivers wracked his body. He coughed again, this time it was painful, but he had to clean up the remains of the unappreciated breakfast. He was so hungry that he found himself trying to eat the scraps of food from the floor – the ones that weren't too dirty.

_to be continued... _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Will was busy at work and didn't have much time to think about Jack and his new boyfriend, but at lunch, his mind drifted there. He thought it odd that Jack hadn't called him either to gush about the new relationship or to vehemently complain about it. Will thought maybe he'd better check up on him considering the dubious background of his new interest. He pulled the Manhattan phone book from his desk drawer and attempted to look up the address of Jared Jarvis. He was not surprised, though, not to find the listing. No problem for a clever attorney, though. He ran Jared's name through the legal database and got the address. He also saw that Mr. Jarvis had some brushes with the law, nothing major, just a few cases of harassment, drunkenness and disturbing the peace. This set off a few alarm bells in the attorney's mind. He decided that if he hadn't heard from Jack by the end of the workday, he'd pay a social call to Jared's address.

By the time Jack had finished cleaning, he felt so ill that he decided to lie down for a while. His coughing was becoming more frequent and painful. He made his way shakily to the bedroom and collapsed on the bed. How good it felt – much better than the cold grate of the fire escape. As sick as he felt, he was exhausted from his recent experiences and soon dozed off.

A few hours later, Jared returned with some grocery bags. He didn't immediately see Jack. He set his parcels on the table and went looking for him and found him asleep in the bedroom. Jared smiled, deciding to be extra nice and let Jack sleep a while longer. He was going to need his rest for what was planned for him that evening. Jared returned to the groceries, picked them up and carrying them to the kitchen, opened the refrigerator and shoved the bags into it. Returning to the sofa, he clicked on the TV again and resumed his viewing.

Around noon, Jack awoke and heard the TV playing from the living room. He turned over, but that made every joint in his body ache grievously. He slowly arose and staggered into the living room. Seeing Jared absorbed in one of his "stories," Jack decided to give him one more chance. He limped to the couch and sat beside the other man.

"Oh, it's you," Jared reacted irritably, not even noticing the dark circles under Jack's eyes or his feverish flush, and demanded, "Gimme a beer, huh?"

Jack sighed at the prospect of the painful walk to the refrigerator when Jared could just as easily get it for himself. But when Jack didn't immediately jump up and retrieve the beverage, Jared shoved Jack off the couch yelling, "BEER…NOW!"

When Jack hit the floor, he was stunned with the discomfort it caused. His whole body screamed in pain, but he dare not cry out. That would probably annoy Jared…and he couldn't risk that in his present condition. He just crawled to the kitchen on his hands and knees and stiffly drew himself up by grabbing onto the counter. He opened the refrigerator door and reached for the nearest can of beer. Earlier he felt so cold that nothing could ever warm him up again. Now he felt so warm that the cold air from the open door of the fridge felt very refreshing, he lingered in its relief until he heard Jared yelling, "WHERE'S MY BEER, QUEER?"

Jack hobbled back to the sofa and handed Jared the beverage. Jared ripped the tab and took a long chug without even thanking Jack or acknowledging his presence.

"I'm going back to bed, Jare," Jack said softly. The only reaction Jack received was a loud belch. Jack shuffled back to the bed and was out practically before his head touched the pillow.

Back on the couch, Jared said under his breath, "Yeah, sleep all ya want 'cause ya have a BIG night ahead of ya." Jared watched the TV until about 3 PM, clicked it off, stretched, then left the apartment and, of course, locked the door behind him.

At 5 PM, Will left his office, hailed a taxi and gave the driver Jared's address. Will expected that things were either going so well that Jack hadn't felt the need to call him, or they were so bad that Jack _couldn't_ call him. The cab pulled up in from of a seedy looking tenement. He had a sinking feeling in his abdomen. He exited the vehicle and paid the driver, turned and entered the building. Quickly locating the elevator, Will rode up to the fourth floor. The doors parted and the lawyer stepped into a long dark hallway, but he quickly found apartment 418 and knocked. There was no answer. He knocked harder, but still no signs of activity. He put his ear to the door and listened to deafening silence. They might not be there, he reasoned, smiling to himself picturing Jack and Jared together at some flouncy gay bar. He turned to leave but just then, though he heard a moan. He stopped and returned to the door and listened again. There it was…it was coming from that apartment. Will tried the door and found it locked, not surprisingly. He reached into his wallet and extracted a credit card, which he deftly slipped between the door and the wall near the lock. After a few moments of fidgeting, the card slipped between the lock and strike plate. Will smiled and opened the door. He looked around and didn't see anyone, but another groan directed his attention to the bedroom. Will hurried towards it.

Will saw Jack lying on the bed. He walked over, knelt by the bed and gasped. Jack didn't look well at all. Will immediately saw the bruised cheek and heard Jack's labored, wheezy breathing. Will felt Jack's forehead. He was feverish and unresponsive. Jack needed medical attention and Jared had to be reported. Will flipped out his cell phone and called Vince, who he knew had just gone on duty. After briefly explaining the situation, Vince promised to be there as quickly as possible with some backup and an ambulance. Just at that moment, Jared returned with two of his biker buddies - the ones in the photo. Jared noticed the door had been jimmied. He made the signal to his friends to keep quiet. They entered and heard Will's voice coming from the bedroom. Jared went to the kitchen and removed something from the drawer and walked towards the bedroom. Will continued to be absorbed in his conversation and wasn't aware that Jared had returned. As Will rang off, he heard a faint rustling sound behind him. He wasn't able to get his arms up fast enough before a meat mallet connected with the top of his head.

_to be continued... _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Will awoke to the acrid fumes of ammonia in his nostrils and the concerned face of Vince hovering above him. His head was throbbing.

"How ya feelin', Will?" was Vince's first question.

"Never mind me…what about Jack?" was Will's anxious reply.

"I dunno," Vince responded. "He wasn't here when we arrived. Nobody else either."

"He's been kidnapped," Will yelped as he tried to get up, but moaned when his head felt like it was going to explode and the room started spinning.

"Whoa, there, take it easy a minute, okay?" Vince said as he helped Will over to the bed. Will noticed some other officers and two men that must have been paramedics. He put his hand to his head and felt a bandage. He moaned again.

"Jack…we have to find Jack. Who knows what they're doing to him," Will pleaded.

One of the to the officers started questioning Will who answered as best he could about the last few hours and how Jack had fallen in with the Purgatory's Pimps. Finally the cop said, "They probably went down to their hangout in the Bowery." The others all nodded.

"Let's get down there!" Will exclaimed as he catapulted off the bed, forgetting his head wound. He staggered as Vince caught him.

"I don't think you're in any shape to do much runnin' around," Vince cautioned his friend as he nodded to one of the paramedics.

After a quick re-examination, the medic didn't see any reason Will couldn't go along on the raid of the Pimp's hangout as long as he took it easy. They all exited the tenement and piled into a couple of squad cars and took off in the direction of the Bowery with sirens blaring. When they got within two blocks, they sirens fell silent so as not to tip off the gang the cops were approaching. The cars and ambulance pulled up in front of a deserted looking building.

Will wanted to go in with the police, but they insisted that he remain outside in relative safety. It was explained that civilians aren't voluntarily allowed to be placed in a dangerous position in a police presence. The officers drew their guns and silently slipped into the structure. Will paced back and forth nervously wondering what was taking so long. Although it had only been a few minutes, it seemed like hours to the anxious attorney. The paramedics stood by in readiness in case they were needed. Will was just about to ignore the police warning about entering the building when he was startled by several loud pistol shots. He gasped and turned just in time to see two men running from the building with two of the officers in chase. Looking behind them to see how close the cops were, they didn't see Will and collided with him. They all want down in a huddle. The cops were on them instantly and pulled the two tough-looking men off of Will and quickly handcuffed them and led them to the police cruiser. Will was stunned again. As one policeman guarded the patrol car to keep an eye on the new prisoners, the other came back to assist Will and tell the paramedics to enter. They rushed in with their equipment and a stretcher.

"What's going on? What's happening? Is Jack in there? Is he all right" Will frantically inquired.

"We found your friend, but he's not in good shape," the cop explained.

"Oh my god!" Will gasped.

Just then, Vince emerged shoving a handcuffed Jared in front of him. Vince took Jared right over to the patrol car where he joined the other men. Vince holstered his gun and hurried over to Will.

Will looked expectantly at his friend. Vince sighed, averting his gaze as he said. "Uh…Will…it was pretty bad…what they were doin'... to Jack."

A look of anguish crossed Will's face. Vince looked down, not wanting to see Will like this. Suddenly Will's look turned to one of anger. He bolted into the building before Vince could stop him.

_to be continued... _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As Will entered the interior gloom, his attention was immediately attracted to a low murmur a distance in front of him. As his eyes adjusted, he was able to make out a hallway with doors on each side. There was a dim light coming from an open doorway at the end of the passage. He walked rapidly towards it, but he stopped and gasped when he reached his destination. The paramedics were hovering over the body of someone that he was just barely able to recognize – Jack! Will could see that part of Jack's face that wasn't covered by the oxygen mask was bloody and covered with welts and bruises. The rest of his body, now covered in tattered clothing , didn't look much better. The medics covered him with a drape.

"Is he…alive?" Will tremulously asked.

"Yeah…barely," one responded.

Will heard a shuffling noise behind him and looked up to see Vince filling the doorway. Vince saw the anguish on Will's face and strode over to comfort his friend. As the ambulance crew carried Jack out, Vince explained to Will that the motorcycle gang conducted certain rituals as an initiation. If the candidate survived, he was in the club. If he didn't…well, the cops usually found the mangled body in some alleyway. Will could only surmise what had happened to Jack. He whimpered at the thought.

"C'mon, I'll take you to the hospital," Vince offered consolingly. Will nodded and they exited the dreadful building. All the way there Will agonized over whether he could have prevented what happened and whether Jack could recover from the injuries inflicted by the biker gang.

It had been a long day for Will. Despite the emotional distress and anxious about Jack's condition, Will fell asleep as Vince kept the vigil in the ER waiting room. Will was awakened by a gentle nudge from his friend. His eyes fluttered open and slowly focused on an older but kindly looking face.

"Hello, Mr. Truman. I'm Dr. Planchette. I understand you're here for John McFarland?" the physician asked.

Will nodded.

"Well, I'm happy to report that your friend sustained no fatal injuries. From what I've been told, you got there just in time. A few more minutes and it could have been a different story. Mr. McFarland has several superficial lacerations and some moderate hematomas…uh…that means bruises, and we also found he had a case of bronchial pneumonia which is being treated with some antibiotics. I'm sure with a few days of care and rest, he'll make a full recovery. He's still under sedation, but you may visit him tomorrow afternoon."

Will beamed a broad smile and thanked the doctor. Vince was happy for Will knowing how close he was to Jack. "Let's go home," he said to a much-relieved and exhausted Will.

The next day, Will returned to the hospital to visit Jack and brought him a get-well gift. Will was even more relieved to see Jack sitting up in bed, squawking about the shabby treatment he was receiving and demanding to know why he was there. Although Jack's face had some beauts of bruises, he looked much better that the last time Will had seen him. Jack noticed Will's bandaged head and, of course, asked about it. Will just explained that he had a run-in with a big, dull object as had Jack. As Will handed Jack the gift, he questioned Jack to see what he remembered. Jack just looked puzzled. It seemed to Will that Jack had lost all memory of what had happened, anything about Purgatory's Pimps or Jared Jarvis. Maybe it was a good thing. Will had heard about amnesia after trauma. It could be physical or psychological. Whatever the reason, it was the mind and body's way of defense. Jack unwrapped the present.

"Oh, Will, you are a doll," Jack gushed as his eyes scanned the contents – the latest issues of all his favorite gay porn magazines. Just then, an orderly entered the room with a wash basin. Jack looked up and smiled broadly. "Well, hello there, sailor. Is it time to swab the poop deck again?" he added suggestively with a playful twinkle in his sky blue eyes. Will just sighed and cast his gaze skyward. Jack was always going to be Jack. Who knows whom he was going to become involved with next or what circumstances it would lead to.

_The End _


End file.
